The Red Carpet
by dinnerbowl
Summary: "Chicken is the answer to life, my red carpet is my next. One wrong bite - or step, you're dead." - Mikan Sakurino AU *2


_A/N: Yo. Do you like the red carpet? This is your story, ha, your story. Enjoy friends!_

 _I'm a pro at writing /hair flip/ ahem, read along._

* * *

Mikan strutted on her red carpet, occasionally stopping so that the paparazzi could take pictures of her exposed body. She walked - more like strutted forward, stopping to pose next to a rat-feeded restaurant called _Papa Cheap Wings 3_ , Mikan winked as she stopped. She screamed, "Halt!" bending down to tie her already tied eight inch heels.

A pimple-ful boy walked out of _Papa Cheap Wings 3_ holding a box of chicken and eating one; his hands were greasy and ewwie.

Mikan got up and backed a little, right then, Mikan bumped into the boy and screeched, "Ewe ewwwww!" She pinched her sharp nose bridge and wrinkled her nose, she inspected the un-washed and pimple-ful boy; squinting. She finally pouted, "Get away from my stage ugly boi, this is my red carpet now move along." She motioned the boy away but he was mesmerized with her beauty that he leaned in, puckering his small puffy lips and pressed them together.

Mikan was bewildered as she backed away, "Papies drive him away!"

Quicker than ever, the men got a nearby broom and shoved it at the boy, the boy sniffled, "My name is Ruka." Mikan blinked and nodded quickly, but her eyes darted towards Ruka's greasy hands. She muttered, "Some poor peasant roaming LA's rich streets! Drive him away boys drive him away!" She shot Ruka a disgusted look and picked up her dress, signalling for a taxi - she drove away.

* * *

"Natsume!" Ruka ran into their large flat and dropped his box of chicken wings on the table, he took away his wig and mice bitten clothes. He called again, "Nat, are you home?"

Hearing no reply, Ruka got naked and ran towards the shower, "Ew, I can't believe I actually dressed like that."

 **\- A while later -**

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door as Ruka just finished his shower, he gotten into a pair of skinny jeans and trimmed his hair _nearly_ **bald _._** Upon hearing the knock, he took of his shirt and stroded towards the door, greeted by a beautiful blonde. "Hey Ruka," she pursued her lips and gave a chaste kiss on his cheeks, "How are you?"

Ruka was flabbergasted without any gas left, he nodded briefly and stuttered words out, "Yyou look aww mazing." The blonde flustered and batted her fake eyelashes up and down, "Where is the bathroom? I need to get ready," Ruka pointed towards the large red door; the blonde used text language and spelling out the words, she said, "BRB!" She gave Ruka a wink and dashed towards the bathroom.

After two hours, Luna came out of the bathroom, she tousled her dyed hair and pouted, "Bae why didn't you get dressed?" She pipped, "but you do look awfully hawt in that clothing!"

Ruka gave a hearty laugh and ran towards his room to get dressed, throwing on a overly sized sweater and changing his skinny jeans to black normal jeans, touching it up with a black scarf.

 _My second date with Luna, this better go good._

"C'mon, you're payin' everything!" She giggled fraudulently and locked her hands with Ruka's baby soft hands, they walked out of the large lobby and tried to find a limo-taxi, wavering her hands on the streets, Luna finally found a suitable - seven star limo.

The limo stopped at the destination, _Restaurant Guy Savoy_ a restaurant for the rich. Two locked figures walked into the most expensive restaurant and Luna flashed flirty looks at the other customers.

Luna put on dangly real ruby-stone earrings and sat down next to Ruka.

"Babe, what do you want to eat?"

Luna tapped her chin, "I'll get a menu." she raised her dainty fingertips up and a hot looking waiter came promptly and looked at the couple - his eyes looking warily at Luna, "Yes, Ma'am?"

"A menu, no cheap suck-up stuff must be perfecto! Bring." She smiled fakely and the waiter returned a smile, beliving that the rich b*IC*H's smile was real. The waiter whipped out the menu and slapped it onto the table, "Please order Sir and Ma'am."

A exploding music boomed out, then it lowered, the speaker was put high and a gruff - yet sexy voice filled in the large room, "Next will be playing, Bitch Better Have My Money, if you would like to change it, come up to the front desk and pay eighty dollars." There was a short pause, "Have a good night."

 _Bitch Better Have My Money_

Yayo, yayo  
Moo-la-lah  
Yayo

 _Bitch better have my money!_  
 _Y'all should know me well enough_  
 _Bitch better have my money!_  
 _Please don't call me on my bluff_  
 _Pay me what you owe me_  
 _Ballin' bigger than LeBron_  
 _Bitch, give me your money_  
 _Who y'all think y'all frontin' on?_  
 _Like brrap, brrap, brrap_

 _Louis 13 and it's all on me, nigga you just bought a shot_  
 _Kamikaze if you think that you gon' knock me off the top_  
 _Shit, your wife in the backseat of my brand new foreign car_  
 _Don't act like you forgot, I call the shots, shots, shots_  
 _Like blah, brrap, brrap_  
 _Pay me what you owe me, don't act like you forgot_

 _Bitch better have my money!_  
 _Bitch better have my money!_  
 _Pay me what you owe me_  
 _Bitch better have my (bitch better have my)_  
 _Bitch better have my (bitch better have my)_  
 _Bitch better have my money!_

 _Turn up to Rihanna while the whole club fuckin' wasted_  
 _Every time I drop I am the only thing you're playin'_  
 _In a drop top, doin' hundred, y'all in my rearview mirror racin'_  
 _Where y'all at? Where y'all at? Where y'all at?_  
 _Like brrap, brrap, brrap_

 _Louis 13 and it's all on me, nigga you just bought a shot_  
 _Kamikaze if you think that you gon' knock me off the top_  
 _Shit, your wife in the backseat of my brand new foreign car_  
 _Don't act like you forgot, I call the shots, shots, shots_  
 _Like blah, brrap, brrap_  
 _Pay me what you owe me, don't act like you forgot_

 _Bitch better have my money!_  
 _Bitch better have my money!_  
 _Pay me what you owe me_  
 _Bitch better have my_  
 _Bitch better have my_  
 _Bitch better have my money!_

 _Bitch better have my money!_  
 _Bitch better have my money!_  
 _Pay me what you owe me_  
 _Bitch better have my_  
 _Bitch better have my_  
 _Bitch better have my money!_

 _Bitch better have my money!_  
 _Bitch better have my money!_  
 _Bitch, bitch, bitch better have my money!_  
 _Yo, that bitch better have my money!_  
 _Hold up_  
 _My money!_  
 _Yo, my money!_  
 _That bitch better have my money!_

 _Bitch better have my money!_

* * *

 **XXX Seven Hours Later XXX**

The sun was setting, two silhouette figures were hugging near the small river, the best view for sunset watching, slowly, the figures were about to kiss - until a tall, raven haired man ran down the ravine failing his arms, he cuffed Ruka's ears and shoved him away from Luna.

"What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

 **A/N: I know you're suprised from my 'mazingness.**

 _dinnerbowl_

 _\- December 1, 2015_


End file.
